Relatively Adopted
by foosel97
Summary: What happens if a long lost relative appears mysteriously at an orphanage? Why does this person look so hauntingly like a certain pixie like, future-seeing member of the Cullen family? And when the Cullens decide to adopt... AU/After BD
1. Prologue

**This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. The Twilight Saga belongs only to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't been fateful to my other stories lately, and I apologize. But then I had this idea I couldn't get rid of, and you know how uncomfortable that can be :) So here's the prologue, hope you enjoy. **

Prologue

I consider myself lucky to be alive.

I know, it's a grim thought to have, but if you know the story of my life, I'm sure you'll understand. I have a gift; a talent, you might say. But I call it a curse. I see things that people don't want me to know about. I see things that will happen. I see things that have happened already.

Of course, I only see these things when I'm involved in them.

You might think that I'm exaggerating, but if I was, would I be being followed by people who want to kill me? Would I have been forced into an asylum, or have been subjected to experiments every day if I wasn't? Don't pity me though. I don't like sympathy.

But I wouldn't have survived if I didn't have this photo that my mother had given me while whispering in my ear,"Find her. Find them. You'll know where... She'll help you."

This single, faded out photo is the thing that saved my life. I have had it since my mother gave it to me, on the day they came to take me away. This is the only fragment, the only clue that I had in surviving; the only light in the dark. This is the last picture ever taken of my great-aunt.

Honestly, if I didn't have this, I couldn't have escaped from the asylum and have come to this orphanage. I know that I'm going to be adopted by a family of vampires. I know that they'll help me survive.

My name is Mary Cynthia Brandon, daughter of Anna Alice Brandon, granddaughter of Cynthia Anna Brandon... And my great-aunt, Mary Alice Brandon, is the reason that I am in this orphanage. The reason I escaped from the asylum.

They're coming tomorrow.

**A/N: Hope you guys kind of got this gist of what the story is about. Sorry about the short chapter. And for the most of the middle names, I made them up, obviously. I'll update as soon as possible. **


	2. Arguments

**The Twilight Saga belongs only to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: First chapter. I'm going to be switching up the point of views from now on. Hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks so much to xo-Madzo-ox for being my first reviewer ;) **

**And sorry if the spacing is a little strange, it won't let me save it normally... **

* * *

Arguments and Decisions

_Alice's POV_

"You can't be serious."

We were gathered in the lounge, except Renesmee who was sleeping, pointlessly debating if we were actually going to adopt or not. I mean, I saw it happen! And something else too, but I couldn't catch it...

**-x-**

_We stood inside a crowded room, surrounded by children..._

_I looked around for someone, something-_

_But the room was fading, disappearing. It was replaced by a silouhette of a slight figure, a thick density in the corner of the room._

_It's mouth opened to speak-_

**-x-**

That's where my vision ended. Everytime I tried to look for it again.

I stomped up and down in frustration.

Edward stared incredulously at me.

"Seriously Edward. We've all agreed that it would be nice to have a sister for Renesmee who grows with her in the same household. It's what's best for Nessie." Carlisle coaxed.

Aha! Carlisle had hit a nerve there. Daddy Eddie there can't refuse anything his daughter wants!

Bella grinned as Edward growled. "We'd be putting the _human_ in danger. What if we slip? One spill of blood could be the end of our little _adoptee_. And what about the dogs? This is pushing the treaty a bit far, isn't it?"

"Come _on_ Edward! Alice already saw it, we all have enough control now- even Bella has enough super control! And plus, the wolves won't try anything now. Jacob, remember?" Emmett protested.

"Gee, thanks Emmett for trusting my super control..."

Esme sighed. Rosalie snarled at Edward.

Edward tried again. "What about the Volturi?," he questioned,"Imagine what would happen if they found out that we had adopted a _human child!_ They let us off the hook once, they won't let us off again!" His sentence ended in a hiss.

"They don't have to know, Edward." Bella concluded reasonably.

Jasper rolled his eyes and came to put his arm around my shoulders.

He suddenly turned to me and frowned."What's wrong Alice? I thought you liked this idea. I can feel hesitancy practically rolling off you."

"I do! I really do. It's just that..." I growled. "Something's going to happen, and I don't know what. I can see someone there, but I don't know who! It's like the wolves are involved, except I can see the person!" Gosh, this is frustrating!

Edward nodded at me. "I don't really recognize what you're seeing either..."

Bah.

"It's important though, I can feel that. That's IT. We're going to the orphanage tomorrow! No final arguments! And Rose, you and Bella come with me. We have to pick out Nessie's outfit for tomorrow!"

Everyone stared at me as I stormed upstairs grumbling.

I knew something was going to change tomorrow. Just... _What_?

**

* * *

**

A/N: Much different from the Prologue, isn't it? Again, sorry about the short chapter. Next will be a bit longer. Don't worry, it'll make sense soon... Jacob and the werewolves are not a big part of this story, but they might come out soon. Hope you liked^^ Will update as soon as I can.

**And oh yes, does anybody have any ideas about what the summary could be? My current summary isn't very good. Any ideas? I'd really appreciate it (: **


	3. Noticed

**The Twilight Saga belongs only to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Watch out for the different POVs, and hopefully some things will clear up. Remember Mary? Enjoy~ **

**Thanks so much to ****vampyregurl09**** and ****Alice Vertically Challenged**** for the reviews ;) **

* * *

Noticed

_Mary's POV_

Today was the day that everything was going to change.

I've been waiting for this day for months now, ever since I'd escaped from the asylum and ended up in this orphanage. _Sunnyside Orphanage_. Somehow, the name didn't comfort me.

As I sat in the corner of the crowded room where people avoided me like the plague, I remembered when I arrived 3 months ago...

**-x-**

_It was raining, pouring rain. I was soaked to the bone, but that didn't bother me. I've had worse..._

_I knocked once again. I was sure that's what you did to get someone to come to the door. I only vaguely remembered my time outside the asylum._

_I shivered and knocked again. _

"_I'm coming, coming! Sheesh, don't blow your top- oh!" _

_This fat, obese looking woman had finally noticed me. I bet she was wondering who I was. I felt obliged to answer to her very confused expression._

"_Hello ma'am. I would very much like it if you would let me inside. It's very cold out here and I'm here to be put up for adoption. My parents are...unavailable. And in answer to your question, my name is Mary, and I'm here to be put up for adoption like I said before."_

_I'd decided to go with straight-forwardness. I bet everybody expects someone to be shy just because they were held in captivity... Eh, well, not me! _

_She stared at me, not even bothering to hide her curiosity._

"_Of course, honey. My name's Becca. Come on in." She tugged me in by my arms while she fretted about how light I was._

_Maybe she wasn't so bad after all... _

"_What's your name, sweetie? I need to put it on the list." She questioned while busying around an official looking pile of paper._

"_Mary." Hadn't I already told her this?_

"_Mary..." She trailed off, pausing while writing. _

"_Just Mary." I replied. I wasn't about to have anyone report me to the police. I had no idea if they had placed my name in the paper as LOST. Better safe than sorry, my mother used to say..._

"_Well Mary," She grimaced at me." You'll be very safe here. But I won't spare you the pain. You won't be adopted. Nobody wants a kid like you. People go for all the happy ones, the pretty ones, "she stared disdainfully at my spiky hair, "and definitely not ones that crawl in from the streets with no identification." _

_Never mind. She's as bad as them._

**-x-**

I sighed, looking wearily across the room, waiting for them to arrive in about twelve minutes.

My mother, Anna Brandon, had told me about Mary Alice, the other Mary. Mary was her Aunt, an aunt she had never met. Before Cynthia, my grandmother, had passed away, she had told my mother a secret. And my mother had passed the very words that Cynthia whispered onto me.

"Mary, Mary... She's alive. I saw her... R-red eyes... Mary Alice, she's alive."

Of course, everybody in our family knew that Mary Alice was a mental person. Someone who saw things that weren't there, someone who said things and cursed the future. At least, that's what the people who worked at the asylum told my great-grandparents. They stuck her in an asylum, she mysteriously died. End of story.

I believed that too, that she was mental. Then I agreed with my mother that grandmother Cynthia was losing her memory- she couldn't have possibly seen Mary Alice.

That night was when I first started _knowing_. I can't really phrase it. They're not visions, as Mary Alice supposedly had, I just _knew_.

When I went to kiss my mother good night, I suddenly knew her deepest fears of me turning out to be a psycho like Mary Alice, about how some people from the asylum were coming to take me away soon.

The latter hadn't happened yet, but it was going to happen. I just _knew_.

See what I mean about not being able to phrase it?

I sighed again as I picked at the blanket covering my legs. Becca was right; nobody within the last 3 months had even glanced at me as they looked for their perfect child to fit into their perfect families. I probably looked deranged with my faded scars and spiky hairdo.

I snorted. I was glad. I had to get adopted by this specific family. I had to.

Well, I guess three more minutes to go.

I sighed.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

"We're here, we're here!" I squealed as I ran out of my Porsche. The bright neon letters saying, "Sunnyside Orphanage" was painted on the side of a small, two-story building.

Nessie giggled on Emmett's shoulders as we walked across the parking lot. She was very excited to have a new sibling. Esme and Rosalie were looking delighted, Edward and Bella were looking nervous, Carlisle and Jasper were as calm as always, but I was eager.

Eager to find out what had been so unclear in my vision...

The fogged out space at the corner of the room in my vision danced in front of my eyes as if it were waiting to be noticed.

I pranced ahead of the others, and knocked on the door.

"Hi!" I exclaimed as someone opened the door."My family and I here are here to adopt."

I rolled my eyes mentally as the large woman stared at our family- especially the men- openly.

Edward snorted as Jasper pulled me closer to him.

"Uh- uh, of course," she stuttered," the little ones are all right through here. Do you have a specific age group that you would like...?" She eyed Carlisle hungrily.

Esme piped up, her voice cold. "We wouldn't want to exclude anybody, so would you mind if we look around a bit?"

"Of course. Right this way, this is the lounge..."she droned on and on. I tuned her out.

This person had to be around here somewhere. I looked around the crowded room, looking for someone who caught my eye.

I suddenly noticed Carlisle stare over at the corner of the room. Edward shivered, his eyes wide. "Alice?" He muttered.

Then I saw her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, I'm just writing this as I go, so I'm just as curious to see what happens as you guys are (: I hoped you like it. I apologize again for the short chapter's xP I guess I'm just too anxious to get the chapters out xD **

**Would you prefer short chapters more frequently or long chapters less frequently than the shorter ones? If this sentence made sense... **


	4. Finally

**The Twilight Saga belongs only to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you see where this chapter is going (: I'm debating on what should happen to the story...**

**Thanks so much to xXxWolfxLoverxNamedxAshleyxXx and fireprincess781 for reviewing ;)**

* * *

Finally

_Mary's POV _

There they were.

I saw them, all eight of them, lingering by the front of the room. I stared at them, but they hadn't noticed me yet. They were going to in- I glanced at the clock- exactly three minutes. I guess I'll just take that time to see what they looked like.

I'd never met a family of vampires before, and therefore I was just as awed as the rest of the people in this room.

All of them were breathtakingly beautiful. But the only things that they had in common were their golden eyes and pale skin.

The person I noticed first was a little girl, I guessed around the age of seven, perched on an enormous man's shoulders. She was very pretty, and looked alive; somehow more human than the rest of them. I wondered if she was adopted.

Oh. Nope- she was a vampire hybrid. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised after all the things I knew.

The person she was perched on looked like a serious weightlifter on steroids. I stared apprehensively at him for a moment, and then turned to the person standing next to him.

Hmm.

Bronze hair, lanky form, all in all he was beautiful. But as all of them were, I couldn't say anything more. His arm was wrapped around the waist of a slim- again shockingly beautiful woman. She had long mahogany hair that cascaded down her back in wavy locks. I noticed though, that her eyes were a bit orangy-er than the others.

I also know that orangy-er isn't a word.

Her name was Bella Marie Swan Cullen, or Bella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. It all depends if that Edward guy still used his surname from back when he was human or not.

Another woman, shockingly pretty, was standing far back. Her beach blond hair was loose around her shoulders, and she looked a bit bored.

Ha! She was excited though. She would so love to have another child like Renesmee- I guess that was the little girl's name- to look after. Rosalie, this beautiful blond, who could probably have anything and everything she ever wanted; and her biggest wish were to have a child.

Looks can be deceiving, can't they?

The other couple that I noticed first were an older looking pair. Not old enough to be 30, but around 25 at the most; though they were probably a more than a couple decades old.

Yes, I was right. The blond male was over three centuries old. Wow.

Another person was beside that couple, another blond. His name was Jasper Whitlock, married, like all the others.

I grinned. I had finally found-

That's when the bronze haired hair turned to look at me, his wide eyes and shiver attracting the attention of the ancient blond.

He had finally noticed what I was thinking. I bet it was hard to hear my thoughts over the dozens of other kid's thoughts packed into this room.

_Mind-reader_, I smugly accused.

Right then, somebody spun around to stare straight into my eyes.

-x-

-x-

I grinned again. This time, I stared back into the pair of topaz eyes- though there was more than one- that were burning a hole through my brain.

...In a matter of speaking, of course.

I was actually calmer than I thought I would be right now. I always thought that I'd cry or something. But then again, I was never one for expressing my emotions. That's why the scientists from the asylum never suspected me of making up a plan to escape.

As I smiled triumphantly at the memory, a little girl standing close to me scurried away, apparently frightened by my smirk.

No wait, she was actually scared of the nine vampires striding towards me, having sorted out their problems of me knowing that they were a family of vampires and a vampire hybrid.

I watched as they came closer and closer... And so did everybody else in the room. Nobody had come to visit for a long time, and they were probably wondering why on earth these beautiful strangers were heading straight towards the freaky mental girl.

I rolled my eyes as Becca scurried towards them, stuttering out excuses to why a weird looking girl was sitting in the corner all alone, trying to stop the coven from reaching me.

Truth be told, I didn't think I looked that weird except for my spiky hairdo, of course...

I almost giggled as Edward growled impatiently at her. It was nice to see her cower in fright.

All this happened in less than thirty seconds, and they had finally reached me. Before any of them could utter a single word, I greeted them.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you all! Now let's go somewhere and talk in private, shall we? I hope none of you will start to-"

"_Suck my blood" _was lost in my thoughts as I found the pair of wide topaz eyes by my side that were staring at me. So I decided to scare them some more.

"Hello, Aunt Alice."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: How was it? I hope you enjoyed it^^ I'll make sure to update as soon as possible (: **


	5. Meetings

**The Twilight Saga belongs only to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter! And hooray for the release of New Moon! Now on to the next *very short* chapter... **

**Thanks so much to ****fireprincess781 and ****for the awesome reviews ;) **

* * *

Meetings

**Last chapter: **

"_Suck my blood" was lost in my thoughts as I found the pair of wide topaz eyes by my side that were staring at me. So I decided to scare them some more. _

"_Hello, Aunt Alice."_

-x-

_Alice's POV_

"Hello Aunt Alice."

This girl; with her spiky black hair that looked just like mine, light blue eyes, and looked only about seven years of age, had just told me I was her Aunt.

Wow. I have to admit that even I didn't see that coming. So I made the only sound my shocked brain could make.

"Bah?"

I glanced hurridely around at the shocked faces of my family around me.

Then suddenly Edward spoke stiffly.

"This girl knows," He stalled, then continued. "A lot. She's right. We have to talk to her in private."

The girl grinned again and slid out her spot by the window. "Come with me."

I didn't really want to follow this girl that we didn't know privately, but what other choice did we have?

Excpet turn around and leave, of course. But that was rude. Esme would never want that.

Edward growled.

My shocked family and I silently followed her out of the room, drawing attention; children and teenagers alike stared at us as we walked by.

Becca came stumbling after us again. "Is she bothering you?"She squeaked, "I'm sorry, I'll-"

"What, send me to my room?" The girl snapped. "I sleep on the couch!"

"W-what?" Becca stuttered."I would never do tha-"

She was cut off as the girl walked into the room, made sure we were all inside, and shut the door in her face.

We could all hear a faint "Ouch!" coming from outside.

A moment of awkward silence passed, but it was abruptly interrupted as the strange gir, now sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair,l cleared her throat.

"So, what do you want to know?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow, I'm really sorry about this extremely short chapter, but I've got piles of homework ready to unleash their impending doom on me. ...I'm serious. **

****But if you have any questions that you would like the Cullen's to ask Mary, you can post them in your Review and I'll make sure to put them in the next chapter, any questions at all, also with a few of my own :D** **

**I hope you enjoyed it^^ **


	6. Answers

**The Twilight Saga belongs to only Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: We're getting our report cards next week so our teacher is overworking us. Ugh. On the bright side though, I've watched New Moon a total of two times! **

**Some swearing is included. Mary can be a little thoughtless sometimes... Just a warning~ **

**And I also tried my best to capture the snarky, amusing side of Mary! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks so much to AliLynnXx and fireprincess781 for the lovely reviews ;) **

* * *

Answers

_Mary's POV_

"So, what do you want to know?"

I glanced around at the shocked vampires- I grinned as I saw Edward hiss- and walked over to an easy chair.

I felt their eyes on me as I thumped down into the cushion-y goodness and rolled my eyes at them.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be super fast at everything," I remarked, and frowned as they kept still.

_Can't you move at all, Eddie?_ I thought annoyed. But it was totally worth it to have a mind reader in the family. I didn't feel like speaking aloud if they were going to stand frozen like that.

I blew a raspberry at him as he frowned, which caused the others to wince slightly as if the sudden noise startled them. And to my surprise, a high ringing voice suddenly pierced the silence.

"Who are you?" The little girl, still perched on the huge man's back, asked.

"'Mary," I replied shortly. Hadn't I already told them yet? Oh. No I hadn't. I smiled kindly at the little girl named Renesmee who had spoken first.

Then I almost fell forward as she smiled back dazzlingly at me.

"How do you know about us?" Edward spoke stiffly. His eyes widened for some unknown reason as I bounced up and down on the chair like a hyper person. I had been waiting eagerly for this question to annoy him.

"You should know this, mind-reader," I replied in an ominous voice, my eyes closed. "Since you have searched the deepest depths of my mind... As you have searched the darkest corners-"

I was interrupted by a furious growl. "Just tell us already!" The blond, Rosalie, glared at me, annoyed.

"Rose," the calm vampire reprimanded." She can tell us whenever she's ready. We can't push her to do what she doesn't want to do."

"We technically _can_." She grumbled, but didn't add on as the motherly looking vampire shot a look at her.

Esme smiled at me kindly. I almost flinched at the resemblance of how my own mother used to smile at me... But I shook my head again to clear the memory as she started to speak, and didn't notice Edward looking at me strangely.

"Hello sweetie," she said gently. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

I took a deep breath. What could I tell them?

"Everything," hinted Edward. I glared at him for interrupting and noticed the young woman who had wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yo, Bella. Can you tell your husband to get the hell out of my head?"

She grinned smugly at me. He couldn't read her mind, how convenient.

"How do you know everything about us?" Edward whispered, once again.

"I just know, okay? It's just-"I hesitated." something that comes naturally to me."

Then I started where I left off before I was interrupted before I could lose my nerve.

"I was born in 1999. So I'm ten now, obviously. My mother is Anna Cynthia-"I hesitated again, but made sure not to think of the last name. Ignoring Edward's suspicious look, I started again."-Anna Cynthia. We lived alone, and I grew up without my father. He left us when I was born."

"You poor dear," Esme whispered. But I ignored her and continued on.

"I- My mother was worried that I was going to be... Abnormal. My ancestors weren't really right in the head, see. I think at least half of our family was in the crazy house!" I laughed aloud then, startling myself by my outburst. I hoped I wasn't having a breakdown in front of this family.

I calmed down and giggled.

"That's where I ended up. The crazy house. The asylum. I was four. Mother didn't try to stop them from taking me away. But I know that she still cared for me then. She gave me this picture before I went."

I held up a faded black-and-white picture for a moment then clenched it in my fists again. I wondered if they realised who it was...

"I was in that hellhole for five years. I was treated like a freak, a menace, a disease. But I, of course, had to learn how to endure. I devised a plan to escape, and they didn't expect it. So here I am. In this stinking asylum filled with screaming kids."

I saw the doctor, Carlisle, opening his mouth to speak. Probably something about me lying in a chair and talking to him about my problems as he wrote them down.

But I, like always, interrupted.

"You see, my grandmother was Cynthia Anna, and she had a sister who was put in the asylum... She was supposedly killed. But my grandmother said that she was alive, but inhuman."

I couldn't tell if anybody was breathing right now. My own breaths sounded incredibly loud and harsh to my ears.

"I didn't believe her at first, when she told me. But now that I have the_ gift _of knowing, I knew it was true. So ever since I was put in the asylum, I've been waiting to meet her. The reason I escaped from the asylum was to meet a family of vampires. Isn't that insane?"

They all stared at me as I smiled wearily. Finally it was time.

"I'm guessing you guys already know who I'm talking about? I mean, I already told you the answer. Aren't vampires supposed to have perfect memory?"

Nobody spoke.

"Why haven't you spoken, Great Aunt Alice?"

Ba-da bing.

**A/N: I've got to say, this story seems to be moving a bit slow, hasn't it? I'll try to speed it up in the next chapter, but feel free to complain. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, but I can't promise that the next chapter will be out soon. I WILL promise that I'll try to get it out as soon as **_**possible**_**, of course^^ **

**Any suggestions or feedback would be greatly appreciated (: **


	7. Reactions

**The Twilight Saga belongs only to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and as I said, I'll try to speed things up a bit. But I have this strange feeling that it won't work... Weird, huh? I'll also try to make the chapters longer... **

**Thanks so much to xo-Madzo-ox, fireprincess781, and ****AliLynnXx**** for the great reviews^^ I really appreciate them (:**

* * *

Reactions

_Alice's POV_

We watched as this girl poured out her life story to us; as she broke out into hysterics, as she calmed down, as she began to reveal more and more...

I was fairly calm, I'm proud to admit, as she pulled out a faded picture. A faded old picture with a familiar face on it...

I heard my family's almost silent gasps of shock as they saw the resemblance on the picture. I felt Edward's stares as I stood half hidden, silent, behind Jasper's back. I dimly wondered what kind of thoughts Edward was hearing from the girl right now.

Of course I expected what came next, since she had revealed her identity to us already. I didn't even try to see the future. I didn't want to, truth be told.

Should I have been happy?

I honestly didn't know what I should have been feeling when she said those words again.

"Why haven't you spoken, _Great Aunt Alice_?"

Well, I had to speak sooner or later, I suppose.

-x-

I choose later.

-x-

There was a shocked moment of silence as everybody tried to digest what she had said.

Of course, we can't really_ digest_ anything...

Shooting me a look, Edward began to speak."Great Aunt Alice?" He asked in a strained tone. "Great Aunt?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" The girl spoke again, some relief in her tone. I guessed that she was relieved to have told her story.

"So... So you're related to Alice." Carlisle concluded staring at her, disbelief in his tone.

"Yes, obviously," the girl frowned. "Why is this so hard to believe?"

Because when someone is turned into a vampire, they generally have to forget about all their relatives. We get created, we live forever, we never see them again, and then they die out.

Nobody thinks of what would happen if a long lost relative mysteriously shows up. Especially if your past is long forgotten...

Edward was silent when he suddenly turned around to stare at me, which made everybody else in the room stare at me as well.

Great.

Bella spoke in a nervous voice, clearly confused like everybody else in the room.

"Did you know this was going to happen, Alice?" Did I? No, I did not.

I guess I'd waited long enough to speak.

"No I didn't, Bella." There, six syllables. Six, emotionless syllables. Only Jasper could know how I truly felt- and I knew he did when he squeezed my hand in comfort, a wave of calamity washing over me.

But then I saw the girl's face fall, as if she had been disappointed by my lack of excitement. I noticed her blue-gray eyes welling up quickly in tears, her little face scrunching up into a heartbreaking expression...

"Don't cry, Mary," I whispered unthinkingly, reaching out to touch her spiky hair- but a sudden knock on the door made me pull my hand back as quickly as it had gone out.

The knock came again, more demanding, abrupt. Everyone snapped out of their shocked facade and set themselves around the room, vampire fast, in several casual stances.

I still stood next to Mary's chair as the door smashed open, hitting the wall behind it loudly, sounding extremely awkward in the silent room.

The door was accompanied by an also extremely awkward looking Becca holding a baseball bat.

We then watched quietly as the door, creaking hideously, bounced back from the wall and landed none too softly on Becca's face.

A giggling Renesmee was what saved us from a possibly disturbing conversation.

Emmett snorted, Bella grinned.

And Carlisle, being the always polite vampire, asked politely if she was okay and what she was doing.

Becca appeared again, the baseball bat gone- Edward whispered that she had thrown it down the hallway- rubbing her sore nose.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she replied a little sourly, probably a little embarrassed. "I was just wondering what you were doing and why it was taking so long..." She trailed off.

"She was thinking that Mary had done something to us," Edward muttered, too quiet for human ears to hear.

What on earth did she think a ten year old girl could do to nine people?

Especially to "the intimidating body-builder on steroids," as some people called Emmett. I grinned, thinking of the different nicknames people gave to each of us. But I quickly snapped out of it again when I realised what was happening.

Mary, all traces of tears gone from her eyes, suddenly spoke up, her expression amused. "What did you think was happening, Bec? Did you think I had bewitched them with my weirdly ways, turned them into vampires, and flew with them out as bats to live happily ever after in an abandoned attic with Dracula?"

Well, Becca could have been thinking that, I assumed, since she flushed bright red as Mary spoke.

Edward smirked as Becca stuttered to regain her composure.

"No," Esme said kindly, saving Becca before she started hyperventilating, from what I could make out from the future. "We were just talking."

Mary and I both snorted and said at the same time, "Talking. Yeah, that's what it was."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as we both processed what had just happened.

Jasper coughed needlessly and tried to ease the tension in the room. I immediately calmed down and tiptoed up on my toes to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks Jazz."

Becca was staring wide-eyed at our exchange, sudden;y feeling different. She had calmed down enough to have made Mary stand up from her chair- and had plopped down into the easy chair, wiping sweat off her brows.

"So, so," she muttered breathlessly. "What's going on? Would you like some help on anything you might be discussing...?"

Help... We might need help to find out more information about...

_Edward_, I thought urgently_, we have to ask her about Mary_.

He nodded once in my direction, too subtle for a human to notice, and began to speak in a smooth, alluring voice.

Well, alluring for humans, anyways.

"May we ask you some questions, Becca?" He asked casually, but intensely. "And Mary, would you mind stepping out of the room for a few minutes? This won't take very long."

Yes, we chose Edward because he is the best liar in this group, and also the best with females.

With males, it was usually Rose who did the talking.

Mary, my _niece_- I shuddered- glared at Edward for a fraction of a second, probably thinking some nasty thoughts from the amused way he was looking, and stomped her way to the door. She stuck out her tongue at us on her way out, but closed the door surprisingly gently; she probably knew that the door would have fallen off if she had slammed it shut.

Emmett rolled her eyes. "She's still standing by the door," he muttered.

Rosalie pointedly ignored Emmett and turned to Becca, who was wearing such a gray, dreary looking dress that I wondered how I hadn't noticed, and spoke.

"So, what can you tell us about this Mary Alice?" She sneered at her unpleasantly. I rolled my eyes, knowing that this was Rose's way of scaring someone into telling her something.

Becca flinched, her eyes frightened of these mysterious, beautiful strangers. She answered back in a shaking voice. "I-I don't know much about her," she said." Mary just came here one day and asked to stay here. She didn't have any identification, but I remember seeing her _scars_ for the first time..." She trailed off, shuddering, but continued with a deep breath.

Scars?

"Mary was different from the other girls, but-but no, I don't mean anything bad about her-"she said hastily, misreading the looks on our faces. "I just mean she's just more... Dark. Yes, that's it, dark. She barely smiles- well, she smiles, but not in a happy way. More like the expression a demon would have when it's watching somebody be cursed to death."

My family and I glanced at each other, disturbed. But Becca didn't seem to notice and babbled on, seeming to be relieved to be finally saying these things out loud.

"And you know what the strangest thing of all is?" She asked eagerly."Mary is _crazy_!" Becca suddenly laughed out loud, snorting a couple of times.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked, frowning. He probably thought that this woman needed some help.

I totally supported this thought, even if Carlisle wasn't thinking it. Edward smiled grimly while Bella reached up to Renesmee and snatched her into her arms.

I doubted that neither Bella nor Edward wanted Nessie to be hearing these types of things.

But Esme was frowning, clearly unhappy about something.

**-x-**

"_But why do you think Mary's crazy?" Esme was arguing." Are you sure that she's not just... observant?"_

**-x-**

Of course, typical Esme. She was worried that everyone was falsely accusing Mary of being crazy. Strange... But Edward frowned quickly at me, and I deciphered that Esme wasn't the only one.

Huh.

As I pondered this, Esme began to speak firmly.

"But why do you think Mary's crazy? Are you sure that she's not just... observant? She seems like a-" Esme hesitated."...a nice girl."

Nice. Not really an adjective I'd use to describe... my niece, Mary. I shuddered, thinking about the abruptness of the situation that I hadn't seen coming.

Edward looked sympathically at me as Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist; he understood how I was feeling.

Becca was talking again. "Because, because... She knows things. That Mary girl knows things that she should never know. I don't know how, nobody does. But she gives you this look... Like she knows everything there is to know about you. She's crazy, that girl."

The words echoed in my head...

_Crazy Mary, crazy... _

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! But still not very long. How depressing. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope you kind of got the gist of how Alice feels... I will try to update as soon as possible, like always. **

**Suggestions and feedback is appreciated^^ **


End file.
